villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarkicism
Sarkicism, also known as Nälkä, is a widespread religious/philosophical cult that worships flesh and disease. The cult serves as one of the major antagonists in the SCP-universe, often being seen by the Foundation as an apocalyptic threat. The religion was originally founded by Grand Karcist Ion thousands of years ago, but has since then been fractured into several groups worldwide. The central goal of Sarkicism is to achieve apotheosis for humanity, which could lead to SK-class dominance shift or even an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. Due to this reason many organizations in the SCP-mythos, such as the SCP Foundation, the Global Occult Coalition, the Church of the Broken God, the Horizon Initiative and GRU Division "P" view them as an apocalyptic threat in the anomalous world. Several of the before mentioned groups have even banded together against this group. Members of the cult are called Sarkites. History Origin Sarkicism was founded by Ion, a slave born into the Daeva-civilization. He lived in the City-state of Adytum, where he eventually led a slave revolt against their Daevite-masters. During this revolt Ion showed great powers like the ability to manipulate organic flesh (both his own and that of others) and telekinesis. He was also able to give that power to his followers. The origin of these powers are linked to the primordial being Yaldabaoth (the creator of the universe in the beliefs of the Sarkites). Ion was also aided by four disciples called the Klavigar, who would later become saints. After the defeat of the Daevites, Ion and his followers terraformed many of the occupied cities, including Adytum (the new capital city of the Sarkites), into more organic structures. With this started the golden age of the Sarkic civilization (now called the Sarkic Empire), and the Ion's belief started to spread over Eurasia, usually through conquest. Occult War When the Sarkic Empire arrived in the Mediterranean to establish colonies, where they would meet resistance by the Mekhanites (ancestor of the Church of the Broken God) and several other ancient civilizations. This led to a massive war between the two factions in which the Sarkites summoned massive abominations made of flesh to fight the anomalous machines of their enemies. The war killed 20 to 30 million people, and there were no real victors. The Sarkic empire fell and Grandkarcist Ion disappeared, while the Mekhanite-survivors would beomce the Church of the Broken God. The surviving Sarkites went into hiding to practice their faith, which led to creation of both the Proto-Sarkites and Neo-Sarkites. Belief and Culture Overview The goal of becoming a godlike figure is key in the Sarkic faith, and the followers of the religion often engage in practice in acts such as ritual cannibalism, human sacrifice, corporeal augmentation, thaumaturgy, dimensional manipulation, sexual rites, reincarnation and dealings with cosmic entities. Despite these similarities, there are two main factions in the faith: Proto-Sarkites They often live in rural villages, away from civilization. Known Proto-Sarkite colonies exist in Russia, Finland and Romania. They are often poor, isolationist, technophobic and often hostile to hostile to outsiders, though they remain usually in their own territories. Different sects barley communicate with each other and each cult seems to exist in a "vacuum". Proto-Sarkites generally value in humility and self-sacrifice for the good of the many. This leads to many willingly sacrifice themselves and be reborn and suffer for their faith. They usually see Grand Karcist Ion as a benevolent messiah who will one day return and grand humanity eternal life. They view Yaldabaoth as the creator of life, but also as a hostile force that needs to be stopped. In some cases Proto-Sarkites have communicated with Foundation staff in a civilized manner. An example is the Vaśńa community located in northern Finland, where members of the community did conduct in willing interviews with Dr. Matthieu Desmarais. Notable Proto-Sarkic Orders: *''The Solomonari'': A Proto-Sarkic settlement located in the Carpathian Basin since 1200 to 600 BCE. *''The Church of the Red Harvest'': A Proto-Sarkic settlement located in the Uralic Mountains. It was discovered by GRU Division "P" in 1936, and later by the Foundation after the dissolution of the USSR. The settlement is currently known by the Foundation as SCP-2133. This church is also known to practice a regeneration ritual, which resembles a "harvest", which leads to the church's name. The church is currently controlled by Karcist Alka, who resides in a series of tunnels beneath the Uralic Mountains. *''The Vātula'': A Proto-Sarkic order which resides in the rural & poor Indian states of Rajasthan, Himachal Pradesh, Jammu and Kashmir, Haryana, Punjab, and Gujarat, commanding fear and respect in these regions. Neo-Sarkites Neo-Sarkites are among society, unlike the Proto-Sarkites, often being in the world’s elite, such as politicians and leaders of industry. They aren’t technophobic and have usually access to immense resources, due to their high status. While the Proto-Sarkites belief in sacrificing oneself for the good of the many, the Neo-Sarkites belief in sacrificing many for the good of the one. They see Grand Karcist Ion as an example of what one person can achieve through dedication in the Sarkic practices, but are ready to overthrow him, if they gather the same amount of power. Neo-Sarkites often gather in clandestine organisations, which usually resemble secret societies, social clubs or fraternal organisations. They practices are often much more vile than those of Proto-Sarkites, involving murder, rape, pedophilia and other violent acts, involving unwilling practitioners. The Proto-Sarkites view the Neo-Sarkites in a negative light. Neo-Sarkites are often called “Gluttonous” and pretenders, and in their eyes they disrespect Grand Karcist Ion with their murder and rape. A key proverb among the Neo-Sarkites is as following: "Desire is the measure of all things. Be unbound from moral tethers. Do as you will, to whom you will." '' Notable Neo-Sarkic Orders: *Adytum's Wake: The oldest North American Sarkic organization, founded around 1650. The organisation was presumably destroyed November 28, 1952 by the Global Occult Coalition, which led to the creation of SCP-2480. During this time the group was led by famous Neo-Sarkite is Cornelius P. Bodfel III, a wealthy millionaire industrialist who lived in Massachusetts. Bodfel led an organization called "Adytum's Wake", a collection of Neo-Sarkites that were members of affluent families, respected politicians, leaders of industry, and religious authority. Adytum would often gather at Bodfel-manor and engage in host orgies that included rape, pedophilia, ritual human sacrifice, and cannibalism. It is speculated that the cult is revived and currently led by Vivian Durant-Croÿ (president and CEO of the Durant Bodfel Financial Group), the wife of influential Hungarian businessman Alexander Croÿ- *''The Hunter's Black Lodge (also known as GoI-0432): A Eastern European criminal cult that engages in extortion, murder, robbery, gambling, prostitution, human trafficking, drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, and underground fighting rings. GRU Division "P" tried to shut down it several times, but the organisation resembles a HYDRA, always returning back to the world stage, stronger than before. *''Esoteric Order of the White Worm'': An ancient Sarkic order, disguised as an occult fraternal organization, that operates throughout the European continent. It is one of the oldest Neo-Sarkic orders on the continent, founded by Hungarian nobles. Key believes The five principal steps of Sarkicism: *''Apotheosis'': Becoming a God. Proto-Sarkites believe that only over time and through the Grand Karcist this cam achieved, while Neo-Sarkites view that the only way of becoming a god is through will. *''Will'': The driving force of a man. *''Theophagy'': The sacramental consumption of a God *''Sacrifice'': Either sacrifice one self for the benefit the many (Proto-Sarkites) or sacrifice of the many to benefit the one (Neo-Sarkites) *''"To Shepherd the Flesh"'': Cultivate organic matter The Valkzaron The Valkzaron is Sarkic scripture that also serves as a grimoire (spell book). The Foundation has at least one Valkzaron in it's archives, and it serves as it's primary source of information about everything Sarkic. The Ämärangnä Language The Ämärangnä Language (or Adytite), is the native language of Proto-Sarkites who live in Southern Siberia, the Upper Yenisei and the Sayan mountain. It is part of Uralic language family, and is related to Hungarian, Finnish, Estonian and Sami. Goal The Sarkites are set to bring a "a new age of Flesh", presumably planning to terraform the entire world the same way they did to the ancient Daeva-cities. It is speculated that SCP-610 will play a role in this plan. Relationship with other anomalous factions Due to the global threat that Sarkicism is for the status quo in the world, the SCP Foundation, the Global Occult Coalition, the Church of the Broken God and the Horizon Initiative have formed an alliance for an upcoming occult war. The Church of the Broken God views Sarkicism as a biblical foe, while the Sarkites see the Church as just another obstacle in their path. SCP's Associated with Sarkicism SCP-610 : A highly contagious disease that causes drastic mutations when coming in contact with living beings. Currently contained in Russia. It is presumed that this disease that is key in the Sarkites longterm plan. SCP-2191-3: A massive sub-terranean organism buried under Romania. The organism deploys vampire-like predators (SCP-2191-1) to collect human blood for sustenance. It is also sustained by Proto-Sarkic cults sacrifices. The Sarkites claim that the organism is called the "Mother", once a beautiful princess who was the daughter of the "Blood Empress". The princess became Grand Karcist Ion's favored concubine and started to bear his children. These same cults claim that the the Mother would soon give birth to the "Gods". Membership Leaders *Grand Karcist Ion *Klavigar Nadox *Klavigar Lovataar *Klavigar Orok *Klavigar Saarn Followers *Cornelius P. Bodfel III (Karcist Sulkisk) *Simon Oswalt (Karcist Karvas) *SCP-2075 (birthname Aleksei Kravchuk, later Karcist Varis) *Halyna Ieva *Vivian Durant-Croÿ *Alexander Croÿ *János the Wise (Karcist Sverok) *Võlutaar Jaská *Dávgon the Younger *Draga Negrescu *The Blood Empress Gallery Ion the sorcerer king by sunnyclockwork-da2x37u.jpg|Founder heuP6EF.jpg|Icon of the Devourer as depicted in the Valkzaron. mdPgbad.jpg|Seal of Ion seal of nadox.png|Seal of Nadox seal of lovataar.png|Seal of Lovataar seal of orok.png|Seal of Orok seal of saarn.png|Seal of Saarn Neosarki.jpg|Adytum's Wake Trivia *The word "Sarkic" derives from Greek and it means "Flesh". **In a similar fashion, the word "nälkä" means "hunger" in Finnish. *The SCP-Foundation's Dr. Judith Low, Senior Adviser at the Department of History, is a specialist in Sarkic culture and anomalies. Navigation Category:Cults Category:Cannibals Category:Dark Priests Category:Extremists Category:Rapists Category:Organizations Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Multi-Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monster Master